Stay Stay Stay
by GatnissShamyClato
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie oneshot, set pre-Twilight, Emmett's POV. All feedback is appreciated. EmmettxRosalie


**A/N: So I watched Breaking Dawn for the second time the other day and I just had so many Emmett and Rosalie feels I just had to write this. Really hope you like it, please review to let me know what you thought! :) Loosely based on the song Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

_Stay stay stay, I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
_

_you think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad  
_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay  
_

* * *

"You up for it?" Jasper asked me, an unmissable excited edge to his voice.

I just glared at him, shaking my head. Was that a serious question? Of course I was up for it. Who wouldn't want to spend their weekend on a hunting trip far from home, surrounded by any type of animal they desired to feed on? There would be plenty of bears, so I was all for it.

"Right, stupid question," Jasper muttered, rolling his honey-brown eyes. "We'll leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Done," I grinned, bouncing down on to the couch beside me and flicking the TV on.

A break from Forks was just what I needed. We'd only just moved back and already I was sick of it; the constant downpours were doing my head in, even if they did help protect us from the sun. Just because I was a vampire didn't mean that I enjoyed being soaked through every single day.

"There better be plenty of grizzlies-" I began but stopped myself as I heard the distinct click of heels on the wooden panelled floor.

I looked up to see my wife strolling into the room with indescribable grace. My chest tightened slightly as I looked over her luscious honey curls, bright wide eyes framed by a thick layer of eyeliner and slightly parted full lips painted ruby red. I didn't think I'd ever get used to her dazzling beauty; even if I did have forever to try. After the intensity of her gorgeous aroma had worn off slightly, I looked at her more closely, this time noticing that her eyebrows were furrowed down into a frown and there was a noticeable hint of annoyance in her topaz eyes.

"What's wrong?" I wondered aloud, swivelling around completely to face her.

"What's _wrong_?" she repeated in disbelief, anger building in her tone.

Rosalie made a strange strangled kind of sound that I could only assume was frustration, marching up the winding staircase, heels echoing dramatically. I heard our bedroom door slam from the floor above me.

"What did I do?" I asked Jasper, holding my hands out in confusion.

Wow, she could be moody sometimes. Jasper shrugged, looking as baffled as me.

Suddenly I heard the sound of deeply amused laughter coming from the other room, a low, male chuckle. I got up and sped to the kitchen where the sound was coming from, reaching Edward in less than a second. He was sitting at the breakfast counter, a book in his hands.

"Why are you laughing? What's wrong with her? What was she thinking?" I demanded, tapping my hand against the counter impatiently.

"I'm not getting involved in your fight," he answered, a smile in his voice.

"Oh come on, dude, seriously? Just tell me what's wrong with her!" I wailed, sounding annoyingly close to a child having a tantrum.

He looked at me, remaining mute while his eyes danced. He obviously enjoyed seeing me suffer.

"Screw you," I muttered, jogging out the room and up the stairs, pausing when I reached the door of the room that Rosalie was in.

I decided against knocking (she probably wouldn't let me in anyway), swinging the door open and stepping inside. She was sitting on the bed, facing the door. Obviously expecting me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked her in the softest voice I could manage, moving over to the bed and plopping down next to her.

She pouted, still frowning.

"When exactly were you going to tell me that you're leaving me for the entire weekend?" she questioned me, voice sharp.

"Oh, that. I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't think you'd mind," I admitted truthfully.

"You didn't think I'd mind?" she gasped in outrage. "You think I enjoy being replaced by a bunch of stupid bears? You obviously prefer hunting trips with your brothers than spending time with me."

Oh, Lord.

I was honestly shocked that I hadn't realised she'd react this way. She usually did, to be quite honest.

"Of course I don't, Rose. You know I love spending time with you."

She looked at me from under her lashes, unhappy pout still apparent on her lips.

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I quizzed her, placing one pale hand on her leg and patting it.

She looked up at me, starring into my light eyes for what felt like an eternity, locking me in place with her intense gaze. I felt an electric current begin to surge through my veins uncontrollably. Her face moved up to my left ear, mouth pressing against it.

"Prove it," she breathed.

"What prove that I love spending time with you?" I parroted like an idiot. "You already know I do."

"Just… don't go," she whispered. "Stay. With me. You'll be rewarded… greatly."

I closed my eyes, a smile blossoming on my face at her sweet, sultry voice, even more so at her words.

Jasper and a forest full of bears and mountain lions… or spending the weekend with my incredible wife, collecting my prize. Hard decision.

"I suppose I could let Jasper down gently," I told her, my voice no louder than a breath on her face.

Her mouth opened into a wide smirk as she rubbed her cheek against mine, caressing the back of my neck with her delicate hands.

"I hope he won't be too disappointed," she murmured, finally bringing her lips down to meet mine.

I'd kissed her – how many times before? Yet I didn't think I'd ever get used to the sensation of her smooth lips against mine as I hungrily snaked my tongue into her mouth, tasting her heavenly breath. When she giggled it was like an angel sighing and I couldn't help but join in with her delicate laughter, gently lowering her shoulders backwards until they touched the bed beneath us. Now that I was on top of her, I could kiss her more easily… more passionately. Her hands raked through my hair as I stroked mine around her waist, pulling her closer.

And in that moment, I wondered how I'd ever even considered leaving her for a whole weekend.

* * *

I took my lips away from hers for a second, glancing around us and realising that the pale light shooting through the window indicated that the night was over.

"Wow, morning already," Rose commented, nudging me on the neck with her nose.

I closed my eyes for a second because her skin on mine felt so good. I look over her head, realising that the wooden frame of the bed was slightly misshapen and there was fabric strewn just about everywhere I looked. She followed my gaze, a sheepish smile planting itself on her face. I'd never seen anything so adorable.

"Oops," she mumbled.

"Never mind," I answered, knowing that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind as long as we cleared it up.

"Anyway," she started, interrupting my thoughts, "where were we…?"

"I think you were still convincing me to stay," I reminded her slyly, bringing her face to mine and biting on her upper lip.

"Oh yeah…" she remembered, playing along, working her hands down my bare chest.

Just as we were about to take off from where we had been, the door swung open unexpectedly, causing me to jump slightly and pull the bed sheets around me a little tighter – Rosalie the same.

"Emmett, are you ready to go-" it was Jasper, sorting out his shirt sleeves instead of looking at what he'd interrupted. When he did look up, however, his face was beyond priceless.

"Oh-uh- never mind," he stuttered, turning around abruptly with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it today," I called through the wooden door, knowing he could hear.

"Sorry, Jasper!" Rose cried, before turning to look at me. The second our eyes met we both dissvoled into slightly hysterical laughter.

I placed my hand on my forehead. Our laughter died down a second or two later, hers fading into a content sigh.

"I knew I could get you to stay," she mused happily, twirling a stray strand of sunshine yellow hair around her fingertip.

"Of course you could. You could probably make me do anything you wanted," I laughed.

"I'm glad you did though. Was your reward enough?"

I looked her in the eyes, a devilish gleam forming in my own.

"Hmm… nearly enough. I don't think we're quite finished yet…"

Rose laughed, shaking her head but otherwise not protesting and within a second her lips were back on mine, pressing down wildly.

_I really could do this every day_, I thought to myself, deadly serious.

It was a good thing we had forever.


End file.
